


Wedding Rings

by LiloProductions



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 21:16:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiloProductions/pseuds/LiloProductions
Summary: A tender moment at Emma and Killian's wedding





	

**Author's Note:**

> This came up to my mind cause I just couldn’t help thinking about the moment when Emma and Killian will exchange rings at the wedding.. so here’s my take on this moment (a very little one shot)
> 
> PS: I’m not a writer (not by a long shot), so this goes unedited and unbeta’d

They were standing there on the deck of the Jolly in front of their families and friends. They have said their vows, full of promises and true love. There was one moment when Killian actually thought he was about to start crying, he couldn’t believe his luck and still was in cloud 9 thanks to the blonde goddess in front of him has agreed to marry him. Out of the two of them, she was actually the pirate who stole his heart. Emma was looking at him with a tenderness and love in her eyes, yes, he would gladly die for her a thousand times if it means she keeps smiling the way she’s doing it now.

After a moment, Henry gave them the rings, the symbols of a forever together. He took the ring and she offered her hand and just like the first and second proposal, Killian slipped the wedding band into her finger right next to her engagement ring. No words were spoken, if he start talking his tears were no longer would kept at bay, so he hoped that a meaningful glance in her direction was enough to tell her how much he loved her. 

It was her turn, she let go her hold on his hook and took the wedding ring with her left hand, her right one grabbed his wrist and caressed the top of his hand with her thumb.

 _“One more to your collection,”_ she said sliding the wedding band into his right ring finger.

_“The only one that matters, my love”_

Emma smiled and before he realized what she was doing, she brought his hand to her lips and kissed the spot where she put the ring just merely seconds ago.

He could no longer hold back a sob and tears slid down his cheek prompting her to swiped them with a soft caress and making him lean his face on her hand.

 _“Now I’m all yours.”_ There were no truer words spoken in that moment, his heart and soul belong to Emma, probably before he even realized she claimed them as hers a long time ago

_“and I’m yours, Killian.”_

_T_ hey shared a tender kiss filled with passion and love, a promise of a lifetime partnership

_“Just you and me?”_

_“Aye love, just you and me”_

**Author's Note:**

> When I wrote this, I was hoping the wedding took place at the Jolly Roger.. but obviously A&E had other plans.. oh well.. let's pretend the wedding is at the ship


End file.
